Doctor Question
Doctor Richard "Question" Cordell, also known as Doctor Grey Question, is perhaps one of the lesser-known battledomers not through inactivity, but complexity. This, however, is not him. This is his equally complex replacement. Personality The doctor is quite an odd fellow, actually stepping out of line just so that people know less about himself. This is summed up by one of the doctor's favorite statements. "I don't ask questions, I raise them." One moment, he'll be carefree and happy, wanting nothing else but to conduct his dangerous/stupid experiments, usually with disastrous results. However, mess with something that he cares about, such as the Earth or someone close to him (nobody confirmed at this point), and he becomes dead serious. History Birth The failure was born as the twenty-seventh clone of Doctor Question, created for the purpose of fighting the GRE. The first dozen clones failed to develop anything that set them aside from humans. The second dozen developed traits, though it made them completely change into other creatures. The third dozen and each one after that were perfected, being able to adapt and evolve while remaining human just like the doctor, but less powerful. Except for one, however. The one failure, Experiment 27, gained several traits of the doctor such as enhanced strength and speed (but not on the same level as the doctor), and a strange resistance towards death along with above-average healing. Lone Survivor However, it was the fact that he was a failure that allowed him to live while his brothers died. Each clone was contained in a capsule that kept them alive while leaving them in stasis. While in this state, they were quite easy to kill and had to be 'awakened' in order to become as resistant to death as the doctor. Noting the failed experiment, the doctor decided to set him apart from the rest of the clones. Waking the failure, he told him that "should you survive until doctor return, you can go free." He then left the failure in a training room, where he would have to fight combat robots until the doctor's return. Time passed and the doctor decided that the clone army wasn't a good idea. Eventually, after dying and being sealed within a sword, he returned with Alnette to destroy the facility. Remembering Experiment 27, he visited the training room to find that he still lived. Thus, while the other clones perished in a self-destruct explosion, the failure left the facility carrying Schatten Blutegel. Damn internet The doctor began teaching 27 all about how to survive in the real world, but eventually got tired and just let him go on the internet for a few days straight. Big mistake. During that time, 27 discovered anime and manga, spending his entire time on the internet either watching it or reading it. By the time the doctor found out, it was too late. Now he thinks that he is a saiyan, that the doctor is a zanpakuto, that any non-human enemy of theirs is a homunculus, and that he's searching for the Philosopher's Stone to restore the doctor's body back to normal. Beelzeduck While the doctor was able to erase 27's memories of anime, further complications ensued. 27 began disobeying orders, and even resisted the doctor assisting him in fights. This eventually led to him going his own way, which didn't end well. Beelzeduck found him, and seeing the potential that this new body had, decided to take it for himself. Doctor's Rebirth Eventually, the doctor managed to catch up with his clone. Aiding Nyrk Saron in purging the body of Beelzeduck, the doctor decided to give the clone a purpose. After the doctor implanted his memories (mind you, only his memories from being Doctor Question, none of Grey's) into the clone, along with a portion of his own soul, he was now truthfully Doctor Question himself. With that done, he dyed his hair and returned to Psychology. Category:Battledomers